Bérénice Loveniers
thumb|200px|Bérénice Loveniers Bérénice Loveniers est une actrice belge pratiquant le doublage. Voxographie Cinéma Films * 2010 : Le Souhait de Noël : Lucy (Cameron Ten Napel) * 2011 : Tomboy : Rocky * 2013 : Repentance : Francesca Sanchez (Ariana Neal) * ? : Robo : Olya * 2016 : The Choice : Katie (Lou Lou Safran) et Taylor ( ? ) * 2016 : 17 ans, sérieusement ? : Krystia enfant (Ava Grace Cooper) * 2016 : Swallows and Amazons : Tatty Walker (Teddie-Rose Malleson-Allen) * 2016 : Le Choix du Roi : Princesse Astrid (Ingrid Ross Raftemo) * 2017 : Feed : Olivia Enfant (Brooke Fontana) * 2017 : Le Chemin du Pardon : Missy * 2017 : El Guardian Invisible : Amaia Salazar enfant (Idurre Puertas) * 2017 : Woman on the Run : Jane Gardner (Bailey Skodje) * 2017 : Le Château de Verre : Jeannette Walls à 5 ans (Chandler Head) * 2017 : La Baby-Sitter : Stella * 2017 : Veronica : Lucia (Bruna González) * Silent Hill : Sharon et Alessa Gillespie * 2017 : Jésus, l'Enquête : Alison Strobel (Haley Rosenwasser) * 2017 : Novitiate : sœur Cathleen jeune (Eliza Stella Mason ou Sasha Mason ?) * 2017 : Acts of Vengeance : Olivia Valera (Lillian Blankenship) * 2017 : Love Struck Café : Lily Wainright (Cassidy Nugent) * 2017 : Slumber : Emily Morgan (Honor Kneafsey) * 2017 : Une belle famille : Winnie (Nina Wyss) * 2018 : Liliane Susewind - Ein tierisches Abenteuer : Anna (Lotte Diry) * 2018 : Un printemps en automne : soeur * 2018 : The Fortress : Naru (Jo Ah-in) * 2018 : High Society : Rosa Schlonz * 2018 : Swinging Safari : Keira Hall (Ava Taylor) * 2018 : Mara : Sophie (Mackenzie Imsand) * 2018 : Replicas : Zoe Foster (Aria Lyric Leabu) * 2019 : Good Boys : Annabelle (Lina Renna) Films d'animation * Souvenirs goutte à goutte : Rie * Jacob, Mimi et les chiens qui parlent : Nooby * Oscar et le Monde des Chats » * Leo da Vinci Mission Mona Lisa : Agnes * Gordon et Paddy : Karin * Les Moomins attendent Noël : Salomé Télévision Téléfilms * Who took my daughter : Jesse enfant Séries télévisées * Single Mom’s Club : Katie * Resident Evil : Les Reines Rouge et Blanche (E1 & 3 (Extinction: Madeline Carroll) * Power Rangers : Mary Masters (S1E2) * 2011-2016 : Scott & Bailey : Taisie Scott (Harriet Waters) & Elise Scott * depuis 2014 : Le Cœur a ses Raisons (When Calls The Heart) : ** Maggie (Amélie Eve, S3 E1-5, 2017) ** Allie Grant (Jaeda Lily Miller, S6 E1-11, 2019) * 2015-2016 : Les Thunderman (2013-2018) : Winter (S3 E15-18, 21-23, 26) * depuis 2015 : Call the Midwife (SOS Sages-Femmes, depuis 2012) : ** Angela Turner (Alice Brown, 41 ép. depuis 4.01, depuis 2015) ** Marcy Teeman (Alexis Armson, S4E00 + S4E01, 2015) ** Glenda Severs (Kayci Hamill, S4E07, 2015) ** Tina Lewis (Sadie Byron, S5E00) * 2016 : Orphan Black : Gemma Hendrix (Millie Davis, S4 10x50’) * 2016-2017 : Channel Zero (2016-2018) : ** Katie (Katia Raquel Leon, S1, 2016) ** Margot enfant (Summer H. Howell, S2, 2017) * 2017 : Anne with an E (2017-2020) : Minnie May Barry (Ryan Kiera Armstrong, S1) * 2017-2019 : Happy! : Hailey (Bryce Lorenzo) * 2018 : Léna, rêve d'étoile (depuis 2018) : Violette (Katie Louise Hillyer, S1E06) * 2018-2019 : Frankie et Paige (2016-2019) : Willow (Caitlin Reagan, S3, 3 ép.) * 2019 : Orange Is the New Black (2013-2019) : Vanessa (Maya Padilla, S7E13) * 2019 : Holly Hobbie (depuis 2018) : Claudia (Ava Ro, S2E02 & S2E06) * depuis 2019 : The Spanish Princess : Ursula et Mary * 2020 : Coop et Cami (depuis 2018) : Marlowe (Malea Emma Tjandrawidjaja, S2: E12 & E17) Séries d'animation * Becca et sa bande (Becca’s Bunch) : Béatrice * 101, rue des Dalmatiens : Dizzy et Dee Dee * Peppa Pig : Peggy et Pandora Panda (S8) * Les Gardiens de la Galaxie : Kaelyn (S2-E45+74-78) * Miffy : Mélanie, meilleure amie de Miffy (E1 à E52) Liens externes * Bérénice Loveniers sur IMDb Lovenier Bérénice Lovenier Bérénice Catégorie:Date de naissance inconnue